


【若米英】再會／See You Again

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 若米 x 英-「再會，美利堅合眾國。」英國淺淺笑著，與年輕的美國輕聲道別。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 3





	【若米英】再會／See You Again

那是一朵藍雛菊。

白頭海雕張開雙翼劃過藍天，帶著風穿過建築物二樓的窗戶。飛禽動作迅速地把小信件包裹扔在他的桌上，然後就在不遠處那用於懸掛外套的衣架上找到落腳點，逕自整理起軀幹上的羽毛。

這負責送信的鷹就如同它的主人一樣，健碩、粗獷又神氣活現。

英國有些不快地斜視著美國的特別信使，他用裁紙刀把包裹拆開，只發現了一朵藍雛菊。他又把包裹反復翻動檢查，那裡面確實沒有其他物件了。

他對這藍色花朵隱約是有些印象的。

在美國還是幼小的美洲時，曾有一次他急切地來詢問這花朵的名字和含義，而英國也履行著合格監護人的職責，在下一次跨洋航行帶上厚厚的植物圖鑒，耐心地為孩童講解。

那雙渴望知識、情感豐富的雙眼，就如這花的顏色一般鮮明。

英國抬頭看向對面的老鷹，精神抖擻的飛禽似乎又比過去長大了些，銳利的視線灼灼地凝視著他。

他低下頭，喃喃自語：「你的主人，為什麼總做些讓人費解的舉動呢。」他能夠和小精靈對話，卻無法跟動物溝通。對面的信使瞥了他一眼，便撲騰起翅膀往外飛去，最後在空氣中留下若干雜音。

英國亞麻金色的髮絲被那飛禽卷起的氣流掀起，又很快落下。

英國面前的橡木桌上，正敞開著另一封由加拿大殖民地事務官直接上呈的信件。那是從美國那邊寄來的公函，在美國的鷹到達前英國就已經把信讀完。

這是一封措辭正確、正式的信函，由美利堅合眾國的政府代表提議，希望在戰爭期間讓美國和加拿大邊境的局部地區休戰，以保持美英兩國的貿易往來暢通，並提出簽訂協定的請求。

互惠互利，又精明，又狡猾，儼然一副老練國家的模樣。英國心想。

歐洲的情況很不理想，好不容易把露西亞和瑞典安撫下來，他不想增加額外的煩惱。他需要金錢，需要休養的時間和空間。眼下沒有比維持貿易更重要的事情了。

他抄起擱置在一旁的鵝毛筆，蘸上足量墨水，快速地在新的羊皮紙上書寫起來。

多虧邊境上沿途增設的驛站，通信的速度已經比過往快上許多。

沒多久英國就收到美國的正式回覆，然後按流程那般商討會面的時間，並籌備起協定的內容和修改。

美國私下寄來的那朵藍色雛菊被英國細心地夾在信紙裡，折疊好，收進貼身馬甲的口袋裡。

他偶爾會把藍色小花拿出來看看，手指不時輕撫那依舊柔軟、沒有凋零跡象的花瓣。

他和美國，還有他們各自的政府代表，就約在尚普蘭湖附近的一座英屬建築裡會面。

此時已經接近秋天，英國不得不換上稍微能抵禦寒冷的衣裳。為了顯得正式，他特地選擇設計較為繁複的棕紅色外套，袖口的絲帶、褲子束口的蝴蝶結，這些來自歐洲的風潮一樣不落。

在所有人眼裡，他都是看上去既漂亮、又有威嚴的國家。

而美國就只穿著普通的棕色馬甲、長襯衣和馬褲，脖子上系個簡單的領花，比跟隨他的那群代表看上去還隨意。

這小子又這樣隨便亂穿，這服裝禮儀簡直不像話。從美國進門開始，還站在距離彼此幾十英尺開外的地方，英國就已開始暗暗評判。

他覺得今天的自己狀態還不錯，服飾和禮儀都體面極了。更重要的是，得益於印度那奇特的阿育吠陀療法和加拿大的悉心照料，他的身體沒有明顯不適。

即便在和美國的視線對上的那一刻，他喉嚨一緊，卻也只是咳嗽，沒有咳出鮮血來。這很好。

七月已經遠去，他的病症也隨著夏季的炎熱消逝。

他偶爾會覺得那大雨滂沱的傍晚，被美國和他的軍隊包圍的失落和無措，仿佛還發生在不久前。可身上早已沒了那種冰涼的觸感，甚至已有些遺忘。

哪裡是什麼「不久前」，他自嘲地想著。數十年過去，他們早就一路走遠。

這真是種奇妙的感覺。似乎只要熬過七月，一切都不會有問題。即便美國此刻已經走到自己面前，朝自己伸出手。

「好久不見了，英國。」眼前的少年比之前又長高了些，體格也愈發強壯。英國不得不仰起些下巴，才和他保持平視。

美國看起來神情自若，這讓英國有點莫名的不快。他並沒有期待什麼感人的重逢畫面--他發誓，真的絲毫沒有--但假如、假如美國的臉上能帶些除微笑以外的別的什麼情緒，他的心情會比現在好上一些。

美洲。

美國。

發音沒什麼不同，那名字下包裹的載體卻仿佛截然不同。

「好久不見了，美國。」英國伸手捋了下頭髮，高傲地挺直腰身，然後握上美國的手，在感受到對方的體溫前便迅速把手收回，權當匆忙的問候。

美國一愣。他身旁的政府代表已經湊身過來，就站在英國斜側方。戴著長卷假髮的事務官大概是第一次見到英國，他沒能藏好眼神裡的驚訝和審慎，只上前來匆匆行彎腰禮，很快又退回去，湊到美國耳邊說了些什麼。他的國家臉上沒做出多餘的表情，就只是微笑點頭。

這奇妙的氣氛讓英國又多了些不快。他手下有好幾位元相熟的事務官，每個人都對他畢恭畢敬，沒有人會像美國的事務官那樣隨意……和默契。

兩國的政府代表各自在會談桌兩側就座後，美國和英國就站在會談桌中央區域交談起來。

英國無意隱藏從美國到來開始就積累起來的不滿，他低聲抱怨：「你那邊的官員可真是缺乏禮儀，竟在其他國家面前竊竊私語！」

「嗯，也不算失禮吧？我看你是好奇我們說了什麼吧。」少年側頭看著比自己矮上一些的前宗主國，他儘量壓低嗓音，語氣裡透著些調侃。

「……並不好奇。」年長國家口不對心地回答。

少年有些狡黠地眨眨眼睛，自顧自地回答：「要知道很多人類都想像不到，那位有著強盛海軍、在歐洲和美洲都威風八面的大不列顛，居然是這樣有著粗眉毛的瘦小青年模樣吧。」

「不許說我瘦小！你這沒教養的小混蛋！」英國終於壓制不住羞惱，他抬眼瞪著美國。這混蛋。他有些咬牙切齒起來。

「我只是轉述而已。」少年看著英國的表情，非但不介意，反倒低聲笑起來，連帶眼睛都眯起一些。

這反應讓英國一時語塞。

美國往己方的人員方向挪動一步，他的眼神停留在正交換簽署檔的人們身上，嘴角微微上揚：「你最近狀況並不太好吧？我們暫時休戰吧。不管是公開的，還是私下的。」他臉上的笑容看上去很誠懇，語氣則是溫和，「無論如何，貿易還是要進行下去的。我們……也是要走下去的。」

這樣看似遊刃有餘的美國，還有暫時挑不出毛病的措辭，都讓英國覺得有些陌生。他沒來由地感到一絲難過，肩膀像被燧發火槍擊中的稻草人那般垂下一些：「啊……嗯……你說得對。」連聲音也顯得含糊。

不僅是語氣，美國似乎連說話的發音都不太一樣了。那口音裡偶爾夾雜些日爾曼式的濃厚捲舌音，簡直就像被普魯士和北歐那些傢伙傳染一般。

英國不自覺地垂下那雙碧綠色的眼睛，睫毛遮住那裡面的光芒。從美國的角度看不見。

兩國的政府代表在協議上簽好字，臉上堆滿笑意，他們友好地握手。然後美國和英國入座，各自提起鵝毛筆，蘸上深淺不同的墨水，在上面留下國家專有的確認簽名。

英國悄悄抬起眼睛，打量著會談桌對面的青少年。會談桌不算大，他們的距離並不遠，他看得清楚。美國半低著頭，神情專注，他那有些粗糙的手掌正握著鵝毛筆流暢地滑動，此時正寫著估計不太美觀、但已不會再出錯的字元。

英國還能想起當初把字母表上的文字教給北美洲的兩位孩童時，他們擠在自己身旁，鼓著臉頰爭論誰對誰錯的可愛模樣。

距離那時候，已經過去百餘年了麼。英國又是一陣恍惚。

他們一路走遠，時光也在走遠。

事先便籌備完畢的協定簽訂，自然能順利開展，隨後順利結束。

美國和他的人員似乎無意在英屬領地裡多加逗留，他們把協議封裝完畢後，便準備離去。

英國和他的事務官把這群吵鬧的美國人送到門口。他就走在美國身後，看著青少年強有力的肩膀和脖頸線條，還有那判斷不出更多含義的從容神態，他有很多話想問、像說，思路卻像亂麻，無從尋覓。

「我們……也是要走下去的。」美國在會談桌上是這麼說的。

英國用力咬住下嘴唇：「美國！」他開口喊住正準備邁出門口的少年。對面那群美國人似乎驚訝於突然有所動作的英國，他們的目光刷刷地集中在一直極力保持優雅的年長國家身上。

英國皺起眉頭，把手上攥著的物件朝美國扔去：「這個給你。」

美國的反應很敏捷，他伸手一撈，穩穩接住英國砸過來的包裹，只用手輕輕掂量，他便笑了起來：「這是橘皮果醬……吧。」

明明已經用油布遮蓋住整個瓶身，但內容物還是被對方猜了個正著。

英國沒有點頭，他把視線別向一旁，不去直視美國：「既然你給我送了禮物，作為有風度的文明國家，自要準備回禮。」

美國朝身後的人們點點頭，轉身朝英國走近。

「你知道嗎。」他站在距離英國大約兩英尺的距離外。

「我在……那時候的戰場上，曾經、曾經想念過它的味道。」美國收起笑臉，他低下頭，濃金色的前發在他的眼瞼投下淡淡的陰影，「明明不是多麼美味的食物。」

英國咬著下唇，眼眶泛起一點紅：「笨蛋……只要你打開那時候寄給你的那些包裹和信，就知道裡面從來不缺這些玩意兒。」

「哈哈，」美國少年抬頭，短促地笑起來，「你知道我不會打開的。你最清楚了，不是嗎？」

英國的眼眶徹底紅了。

他數不清自己在那次戰爭中寄出了多少無人開啟的信件和包裹。他也不曾想像過今日的自己，會和美國這樣面對面站著，在戰事中還能擺出友善的姿態來商談貿易合作。

他心中有些酸楚，有些迷惑，他的喉嚨有些發緊。

英國還能想起孩童和自己在夕陽下手把手走過的路上，那細碎的灰色石子；能想起他們一起拉起小提琴，少年拉出一段完整旋律時的喜悅；能想起他給他起中間名時，少年反復地念著‘Foster’時若有所思的模樣。

他也記得少年學習政治著作時的專注，還有他把砂糖稅法扔在桌面上的不滿神情，他把那些裝滿紅茶的箱子扔進波士頓港時的憤怒，他騎馬奔跑在美洲大地的身姿，他在大雨中舉著槍瞄準自己時的眼神。

從那時候起的堅毅眼神，就仿佛能捲動海風，能穿越風雨，能擾亂他心中那片自以為平靜幽深的回憶。

美國早就不是那時候的美洲。這是他親眼見證著成長的國家意志。他當然知道，他再清楚不過。

時光在走遠。一切都和過去不一樣了。

「是啊……我很清楚。」英國用襯衫袖口快速地按壓眼角，用力地深呼吸幾次。沉默片刻後，他再次仰起下巴，朝美國挑起嘴角：「我再清楚不過。我可是比你成熟許多的大國，你小子別太得意忘形。」

他的姿態是那麼驕傲，於是美國也笑著仰起下巴：「是，感謝你的禮物。那朵藍色雛菊，希望你也喜歡。」

英國只是垂下眼睛，他的手心不著痕跡地撫過身上馬甲口袋的位置，不再回答。

「那麼，不管是在戰場，還是下次合作，」美國伸手拉起英國的右手，把他拉近，並在英國人臉上留下短暫又充滿禮節性的一吻，「我們再會，英國。」

少年後退半步，拉開兩人之間的距離。

一，二，三。手掌和指尖抽離的速度如舞會中的小步舞曲，緩慢又平和。

英國伸手撫過臉頰被吻的位置，抬眼望向對方。那藍色的眼睛也回望著他，光芒如同他身後人群扛著的旗幟上那星星一般，熠熠生輝。

\--「藍雛菊的花語是‘關懷’，是對喜愛之人的溫柔哦！」

\--「真的嗎？那我把花送給其他人，他們就會知道我的心意嗎？」

\--「嗯，一定會的。」

「再會，美利堅合眾國。」英國淺淺笑著，與年輕的美國輕聲道別。

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 腦補的是本家連載漫畫裡：1812年第二次米英戰爭期間，依然保持貿易往來、並且瞞著若加(…)私下見面的若米英。  
> 2\. 涉及歷史事件：第二次米英戰爭期間的貿易和談；波士頓傾茶；美國獨立戰爭；露-英休戰協定及典-英休戰協議。  
> 3\. 藍色花朵出自米相關的國人組漫畫《Davie（大衛）》，個人擅自判斷為藍雛菊。  
> 4\. 花朵很長時間不凋零，出自本家的「時間軸」設定：國家會對其他生命的軌跡產生影響。


End file.
